


this could be good, this could be good [do you like kissing girls?]

by crossroadswrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Photographer Kira Yukimura, Pornstar Malia Tate, lowkey malia is a hale and all the hales are alive, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Based off the prompt:</b> 10:I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere before, god, this is really going to bug me, no, don’t go anywhere, I’ll get this, oh damn, do we have mutual friends? OH SHIT YOU’RE ON [insert porn site here].<br/>.<br/>“No, but really. I’m normally really good with faces and I could swear I-“ Kira stops mid-ramble and stares as her face flames up. “Oh. Ohmygod.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	this could be good, this could be good [do you like kissing girls?]

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhqH-r7Xj0E) go listen to it and cry because it's a goddamn real life coffee shop au

Malia is just picking up her cavity inducing coffee from the little coffee shop just a block away from campus when she first notices her.

She’s gorgeous, trying to juggle a pile of notebooks, a scarf and her phone when she walks through the doors, almost tripping over herself and spilling everything right on the floor and Malia is immediately enraptured.

Eyes catching on the flow of her hair when she moves, on the fingers wrapped tightly and securely around notebooks and phone and scarf, the way her lips are red and her cheeks and the tip of her nose is just the slightest bit rosy with the cold outside.

“Miss you have to move so I can take the other costumers’ orders,” the barista says, his tone clearly impatient and Malia spares the effort of snarling at him before moving away.

It’s been a while since Malia has been struck into stillness by a pretty girl, especially after she got her new job. There were just so many pretty girls around she thought she had built a resistance against it.

But apparently that had been just another thing she got wrong because _wow_.

_Apparently_ all it takes is a _real_ looking, natural beauty to crash through the metaphorical doors of her life for her to be shocked into immobility and yes she is fully aware how disgusting that sounds and she can tell you she is not proud of herself for that one.

Pretty girl bumps into someone and a few of her notebooks jostle and topple over, landing with a crash.

“Ohgosh, I’m _so_ sorry. This is totally my bad,” she apologizes immediately and Malia finds herself a little endeared instead of annoyed.

“No problem,” the guy says, offering a nice smile and moving to grab her things for her and this is a great time for her to intervene because- Because she wants to see if she can make Pretty Girl smile like _that_ for her.

Using the kind of expertise one acquires when fingering a girl while holding a sex toy for a camera, she balances her cup in one hand and leans down to pick up a couple of the brightly colored notebooks, standing up once more and offering them to the girl just as she catches her eyes and gets her first close up view of Pretty Girl’s face.

She’s pretty sure someone stabs her next breath gruesomely and it dies somewhere on its way out of her throat.

“Oh,” Pretty girl breathes out, blinking wide eyes at Malia before carefully taking the notebooks back. “Oh gosh thank you so much. You really didn’t have to do that,” she says, blushing the prettiest shade Malia has ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

“That’s fine. It was no trouble,” she reassures.

Pretty girl ducks her hair and clutches her notebooks against her chest awkwardly, still clutching at her phone in one hand and the scarf wrapped weirdly around her arm in the other.

“Here let me help,” Malia volunteers and ohboy if her cousins could only see her now. They would probably shit a brick seeing Malia volunteer to help a random stranger.

“That’s alright, you really don’t have to-“

But Malia is already moving, shoving her cup into the guy’s hands, and unwrapping the scarf from the girl’s arm and carefully wrapping it around her neck, adjusting it until Pretty Girl’s cheek are three shades darker and her lips are a little parted.

“Alrighty,” the man says, startling Malia into taking her hands off Pretty Girl. “I’ll just let you two act out your coffee shop movie moment and I’ll get my coffee. Pleasure meeting both of you.”

He extends Malia’s drink back to her with an amused tilt to his lips.

“Oh, I’m so so-“

“Bye,” Malia dismisses.

The man does a little two finger salute and turns to head for the queue.

“Gosh that was rude,” Pretty Girl says, looking apologetically at the man’s back.

“If you’d prefer I can leave and call him back.”

“No!” Pretty Girl readily says maybe a tad too loudly, and then she smiles nervously, eyes going wide as she backtracks, “I mean- there’s no need for you to call him back. We can just… get to know each other? Maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee as a thanks?”

Malia looks down at her coffee, up at Pretty Girl who looks like she’s about three seconds away from jumping out of the window, and resolutely walks the three steps to the bin and dumps her coffee in it.

“I’d love to have coffee with you,” she declares seriously.

Pretty Girl’s mouth falls in a perfect ‘o’ staring at the trashcan, before her eyes find Malia’s and she smile brilliantly.

“I’m Kira, by the way.”

“Malia.”

“Nice to meet you Malia.”

Malia smiles, letting her eyes skitter all over the other girl and barely suppressing the _Yes, very nice_.

God knows she’s said it enough in her line of work.

«»

Kira is shy, Malia finds.

Kira is shy but she has the kind of soft, morbid humor that Malia appreciates and when she smiles it lights up her entire being while when Malia smiles it’s always more contained.

And it doesn’t hurt that she’s easy on the eyes. _Very_ easy on the eyes. Malia hasn’t stopped staring at her since they sat down and started talking.

Her cousin Derek would be proud. Really.

“Are you sure?” Kira says, looking intently at Malia. “I could swear I know you from somewhere.”

“I don’t think I’d forget meeting you,” Malia replies smoothly, mentally patting herself on the back for the way Kira smiles and ducks her head.

“No, but really. I’m normally really good with faces and I could swear I-“ Kira stops mid-ramble and stares as her face flames up. “Oh. Ohmygod.”

“What?” Malia asks and tries to keep herself relaxed. She knows what’s coming. She knows exactly where Kira knows her from and that would be lesbian pornography. Which is her job. That’s what she does. She fucks girls for a living, and the occasional boy.

“Porn!” Kira says loud enough that the tables surrounding them all quiet down and stare for a couple of moments.

It’s definitely not adorable how Kira slides down her chair and tries to hide her face in her scarf under the attention.

Not even a little bit. Because Malia isn’t the kind of girl that finds things adorable. Malia is the kind of girl that looks at puppies and twists her nose because they will drool and pee on you. So it would be completely senseless for her to find Kira adorable.

“I mean,” Kira says, re-emerging from her hideout and straightening up on her chair. “You do porn, right?”

“Yup,” Malia confirms and takes another sip of her drink, bracing herself for the awkwardness that is bound to follow.

“That’s awesome!” Kira enthuses, reaching for one of her notebooks and flipping it open until a couple of pages fall out.

A couple of pages depicting very naked girls, artistically posing.

“I’m a photographer, I mostly do freelance for porn companies.”

Malia’s eyebrows arch their surprise. She sets her cup down and picks a photo up, admiring how cohesive everything in the picture is, the soft colors and the perfect position, the girl in it caught on a breath, mouth open and back arched.

She picks another one up, sifts through them and is immediately caught on how gorgeous most of them look.

“These are good,” she praises. “These are really good.”

Kira smiles shyly and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Thanks.”

“I could get these to my boss. He’ll probably like them.”

“Who do you work for?”

“Hale Industries. My father runs the porn side of the business and yes it’s kind of weird.”

Kira’s mouth drops in shock.

“Ohmygod, I’ve been flirting with one of the heirs to one of the biggest networks in the country.” She drops her forehead on top of her folded arms and groans. “Why do I always go for girls out of my league. What’s wrong with me.”

Malia looks at her and it’s all she can do not to reach out, nudge her back up and kiss her.

“I know the feeling,” she says sympathetically. “I just met this girl. Gorgeous, I would probably punch a tiger in the face for her.” Kira peeks from behind her arms, eyebrows frowning at Malia. “She takes amazing pictures and has no problems with my line of work. I was thinking about asking her out, what do you think?”

“I’m-“ Kira stands up slowly and then motions at herself. “You mean me?”

“Yup.”

“But- I’m just- and you’re-“

“ _I’m_ really looking forward to our date. And tell you what, I’ll show these to my father if you let me pick where to take you.”

Kira’s blush dips delictately down her neckline and Malia wonders if she’ll get to find out how far it extends.

“Yeah that would be-“ Kira moves her fingers to her forearm and pinches herself, wincing a little bit before continuing, “Yeah that sounds great. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Malia grins and takes a final satisfying sip of her coffee. She has a feeling this is going to be something great.

(Spoiler alert: it is.)

**Author's Note:**

> im femslash trash tbh


End file.
